New Beginnings
by pomochicho
Summary: Genderbent Parapines. (CutiePines!) Norma Babcock moves to Gravity Falls, Oregon, and it's her first day at school. Maybe it won't be as bad as expected. Hopefully.
1. CH1: Fuel

****hey guys! this is one of my first fan fictions in a looooong time, so i apologize if it's kinda corny or not written well, hmm.**  
**i just felt in the mood to write some cutiepines (genderbent parapines)! just to lay of stress &amp; stuff. they're a bit older here, maybe in freshman or sophomore year ovo**  
**this is short, but i hope you enjoy it anyway! uwu**

Bright day, shining sun. How ironic, it was the opposite of what she was feeling. Where's the thunder &amp; the dark clouds? The rain?

The lesson being taught was nothing but a blur, each word being spoken a cause of complete and utter_boredom_. It was distracting, however, which was good. And bad, if you were to look at things academically. But that thought was just a fleck of dust lost in a river of them. And worse, those thoughts were collecting. Flooding. They were uncontrollable &amp; unstoppable, at this point.

Bullying never seemed to stop, no matter where you'd go. Hallways. Bathrooms. And what for? _Stupid, immature, insensitive people._ It was disgusting, how hate spread everywhere, right? No escape. Just like this classroom. And no, she's not cutting classes. Terrible first impression. Bad idea. She folds her arms as her position changes every few minutes, and wow, being ignored was underrated. This was great. No one cares. And that's not sarcastic. Despite this room being a prison, at least here, she'd be left ALONE. Her hands trace to her pockets, looking for any spare pieces of candy, and unfortunately, there's none. Damn. Back to drowning in thoughts.

_No, no. People won't like you thinking. Because you're so cynical. It'll show.  
And they'll hate you for it. Ugh. Why do people hate things they've never  
even been through? It didn't make sense. But okay, whatever. Think of  
things you've seen today. More distraction. __**Yes**__._

Most of the time, though, the only thing cobalts would see was the floor. Her feet. Taking steps, walking, the normal. Eye contact was evil, anyway. But there were a few odd things about this town. A few ghosts, yes. Though, they didn't seem too friendly. Most of them were ignorant. _It's your first day anyway, relax. They could be shy? _Then a few other kids being bullied, too. She wished she could help, really, but that spark was not kindled well enough to go a blaze, at the moment. Not enough fuel. She longed for that. Bravery. Life would be so much easier with it. And then after that, just school, then walking home, then avoiding people, then ... repeat, probably... but what then? ... why did they have to move? ... she'd have to ... to ...

Oh, the bell. Thank the gods it's over. Pack things. Leave. Get the hell out of here.

She does as she did most of the days, her eyes on the floor. Mouth shut. Usual routine. Safe.

But walking home, she again sees someone being bullied. Short kid, though, her face seemed familiar. She was in her class, maybe? And for a while, she just stays there and watches. Her frame is idle, her hand clutching her backpack strap, eyes viewing the scene. At that point, she wasn't very sure what happened, but she found her fuel. The fuel to get her to actually do something about it. Anger. This was so unfair. So unfair. So unfair!

Norma Babcock had moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Maybe she should start anew.

Have new beginnings.


	2. CH2: Silence

****hi! this is next chapter is hella shitty, and i may (and possibly will) edit it. it's really late, and tbh, i just need to calm myself down because of stuff &amp; stuff so have this. sorry it's bad!**

She can hear her own footsteps as feet inch forwards. _This is not you. This is not you. This is not you_. It wasn't her. Daring, did not exactly define her. But maybe she was tired of being such a pushover. Anger had the power to overpower. Emotions could do that. They should be more controllable. But they're not.

She wants to stop. But simultaneously, she doesn't. Because that would show weakness. She can't show that. Not now, at least. Plus, she already screwed up. She's already decided. Brows narrow as sweat trickles down the side of her face.

"Stop."

Two older boys turn their heads around. Her head then sinks in to her skin. _Fuck. _But they're not showing threat. They're laughing. It feels as though chalk &amp; coal &amp; dust starts to slip through the pores of her flesh. A collision of both confusion and intimidation occur both at once, fingers clenching each other. What's happening?

"Why?"

And silence causes more laughter, it floods her ears, and brows furrow as she stands her ground. Tries too. She has failed. "This isn't worth it, dude." One says. Then their laughter continues. Ugh. Ugh. Shut up. They don't, but they both end up walking away.

And as they do, ocean eyes meet chocolate ones. She doesn't exactly look hurt, though. She looks aggravated as well. They stare into each other's souls before the other decides to speak.

"Thanks."  
"...No problem."  
"I swear though, I'm so sure, I saw a vampire."  
"What?"  
"Y-yeah, I did!"  
"No, no, it's fine!"

Hands fling in the air by reflex, brows raising and all that. Then her head sinks back in the jacket.

"I...I have to go home." clearly showing that something was wrong.

And with that, she hopes, she really does, that girl behind her would call back. So the conversation could be continued. But nothing happens. A moment ago, annoying laughter, sounds of feet stomping, wind rustling.

Now it's just silence.


	3. CH3: Lost

****omg, i only got one fave but that's good enough for me ;v; whoever u are, thank you for following &amp; faving bc wow, this isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one i've posted!**

**anyway, thanks to all of those who viewed c: have a gr8 day &amp; have this thing! i'm not sure when i'll update next, so here! uvu**

The silence didn't last as long as expected. Well, for Norma, at least. Earphones were blessings given from the heavens. The sound they produced (coming from the phone, but still.), _divine_. Though grimace &amp; discomfort seemed to coat her skin &amp; her clothes, causing sluggish movements, simply listening to sounds, rhythms, beats...they would somehow, temporarily hinder those feelings. Good kind of distraction. Hands are packed in pockets, back hunched, cobalts, again, on the streets. There are probably enough songs to last on the way home – so was this gonna be the usual routine? It didn't seem too bad. Hmm. Wait.

Speaking of home, where was it again?

Pupils widen as they scan the area. Amazing, it seemed that all distractions were bad. Why? Guess what! She was lost. Her feet took her across the different alleyways, though she remained oblivious to where her destination actually was. Asking for help would be a good alternative...wait, no. From what she's seen, the people were here were probably as aggravating as the ones in Blithe. Most were, anyway. That thing about new beginnings? It finally hit her, that literally everything was refreshed. She didn't know anyone here, except her parents, a teacher's name. Even in her previous town, she only knew one person, Nella. But if she were here, she'd probably be no help, anyway. Both were not very good with directions. There was a high chance that she'd try, though, which she would appreciate. Not many people really cared. Except now, there was no Nella. Just isolation.

The next few minutes pass, abundances of people passing through. So many faces. They all seem to looking at her. Imagine. Thoughts so cynical and arbitrary, directed to someone new, yet already different. Odd, people tended to hate things that were not...them. To be fair though, the routine had somehow contaminated as well. That people were mostly disgusting, stupid, and inconsiderate. The fact that there were some good people? True, yes, but the fire of hate &amp; wrath &amp; hopelessness, it was slowly, ever so slowly, turning that fact into rubble. As time progresses, everything seems to get worse, so she prays, that that fire is somehow delayed. That the fact remains anchored to her, somehow, despite disappearing so quickly. This fire was never useful in any way. It burned inside of her, but outside, her body started to shiver, lanky arms holding each other. Night. She had forgotten her watch, too, which was unfortunate. Hurry up. Hey, hey. At least number of people lessened.

She wasn't sure why, but she found her feet taking her to the forest. It was usually relaxing, walking there, in her old town, at the least. Stress was weighing on her, and she needed another place for comfort. Her phone was dead. Good job, bringing that around at 10%.

More minutes pass. Everything's quiet, nice. Well, quiet, for a while. She hears another pair of feet, somewhere not very far from her. Oh my god. It's that girl from earlier. She crouches, hoping not to be seen.

_What if she thinks I'm stalking her? That's so. Weird. So weird. What am_  
_I gonna do? I don't want to seem like a...a creep! I mean, what would _  
_someone be doing in the middle of the night? Well, maybe the middle _  
_of the night. I don't know._

Wait. What's she doing at the middle of the night?

_You can't stay here forever. You can't go home too late. You're tired.  
Parents will get mad. Plus, you, sort of helped this person. Let's just  
hope she doesn't have any violent reactions, because you'll probably  
be heard on the next footstep you take. Just do it. Let fate decide.  
BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY LOST. _

Hesitantly, she stands up, waving her hand slightly, hoping to catch attention. The other's too busy with whatever she's doing. Try again.

"Uh...hi?"

And then she turns, a flashlight enclosed in her hand, at first an expression of shock, but her brows lower as she notices who's talking. Heart beats fast, she feels frantic &amp; wants to run away. _No, Wow, you've gotten youself into a huge problem. But possibly not? You've already done the thing. Just continue._

"I...I'm the girl from earlier. Yeah, this is kinda weird, and  
embarrassing, b-but, um...could you help me find my way  
home? I'm sort of...lost. "


	4. CH4: Help

****yooooo so i kinda had to deal with my finals &amp; mental health crap, but i'm back on my feet, sort of. sorry for the late update, sorry it's so short, i'll edit it? im just terrible at times to write because i have a spanish &amp; english exam tomorrow, wow... but enjoy!**

Strange, yes, someone following her - possibly taking interest in something that practically no one payed attention to. Aside from her, of course. And the pure oddity of that was enough to shock her, disregarding other odd things. Her brain focused mainly on that topic: someone cares! A quick blink of the eye, a shake of the head. C'mon, Dipper. Pull yourself together, there's no need to get frantic about anything. You're cool, right? And...kinda chill, too. Hmm.

With that thought in mind, another question - a much simpler one - escapes her lips.

"Wait, what are _you_ doing out so late?"

G-o-o-d one. Now she can use that against you.

"W-well, nevermind. You're ... new here, right?"

A forced grin. Pride was something you could use to describe the sudden jolt which tightened the fibers in her body. It wasn't all bad, though. It kept her going. So far. Talking to people was so ... unusually hard. You'd have state the obvious, plainly to start a conversation, which would eventually lead to nowhere. Helpful. If you were to think about it, though, what other topic was there to discuss? Then in, bringing, small talk. Which is sort of an obligation, if you don't want to look like an idiot, or a jerk.

_Get straight to the point, Dipper. You wanna make_  
_her wait? Great, great. Of course. That's nice. _

The cool air the night brings whips on both faces. Dipper shifts her position, flashlight in one hand, camera in the other.

_I'd ask you to stare at the stars so this wouldn't be so awkward._  
_But that would probably make this even more awkward - Gosh,_  
_I should've made a plan for situations like this! I'm so... just so_  
_unprepared! I shouldn't be unprepared!_

Chocolate eyes meet with the ground, she suddenly immersed in unnecessary thoughts and words and possibilities. It's too much for her to notice, that yes, she has slowly drifted from reality. Nice one. Norma's voice breaks the barrier, though. "Uh...hello?" And just like that, she shakes her head again and says the first things that pop in her head.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you're new here. Where do you li -  
No, I mean, do you have, uh, any idea where your house  
_could_ be, or something? Hehehe..."

There's a funny silence in the air, then a reply is squeaked.

"No."

And both avoid eye contact, because the feeling of shame &amp; embarrassment is heating the area which should be cool. Mouths are shut - but no, they can't just wait there, and expect something to happen. They need to do something, at least one of them. That's where Norma comes back in the picture. It was a stupid idea, but her, it's the best she's got. With her left hand coiling around her slender neck, she whispers:

"Maybe, we could ... you could help me find home?"


End file.
